I hate you, I think?
by Britney K
Summary: Katniss is a first year college student who has just moved away from home for the first time; she is quite anxious until she runs into none other then Peeta Mellark, the boy she had hated since the 3rd grade. Then she is just plain confused. Will it be high school all over again? Or will it be different? Story is AU and OCC Rated M for Future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Hunger Games or anything associated with it, I'm just writing this for fun.

_A/N: Hello! I'm crazy right now for Everlark Stories and decided that I wanted to try my hand at my own. This is my first Hunger Games story; I'm very open to suggestion and love reviews! I hope you enjoy! _

Katniss is a first year college student who has just moved away from home for the first time; she is quite anxious until she runs into none other then Peeta Mellark, the boy she had hated since the 3rd grade. Then she is just plain confused. Will it be high school all over again? Or will it be different? _Story is AU and OCC_

Katniss walked through crowds of students; being the first day of College everyone was loud with excitement. Everyone but her, that is. She wasn't the boisterous, out going type, she had one friend, Gale, and that was all she needed. Unfortunately he was back in their hometown working in the factory, but he had promised to visit, so at least she had that to look forward to.

She observed everything, taking it all in. At least the campus was beautiful; there were trees and green everywhere. Looking around she peered longingly at the woods that surrounded the campus and she made a mental note to explore the first chance she got.

Having always loved nature and the forest, the trees were what had drawn her to the campus, at least if she got too overwhelmed she might be able to zone out and pretend that she was back home, hunting with Gale.

Looking at her watch she noted that it was 10:20 and she had just under an hour before her first class, intro to Psychology. She was not too eager to attend as it had nothing to do with her field of interest, she wanted to be an environmental science major, but some classes were just mandatory.

This was the main difference between her and Gale, as much as she loved him; he was all too content to stay at home doing factory work forever. And she could respect that, and it was a very good choice for him, but for her, she dreamt of so much more, she wanted to make a difference.

She laughed at herself slightly as she continued her exploration of the bustling campus. Make a difference, change the world! She looked around and figured over half of the students had the same ambition as her, it made her feel ridiculous. She was a realist, yet her drive for this somehow managed to surpass her logical mind.

She found her way to her first class about fifteen minutes early; being early was pretty common for her, being alone meant she didn't get distracted by too much around her. Though peering into the room she suddenly felt her stomach tighten and wished she had been a bit more absent minded for once.

She felt the piercing stare of sea blue eyes upon her. She hadn't felt this way since the last time she had seem them. They belonged to none other then Peeta Mellark; the boy she had hated as long as she could remember.

For half a second she contemplated pretending that she had the wrong room and leaving. But she scolded herself for being absurd, she couldn't miss her first class on her first day; plus how would she ever explain that the next time she had to come. Then she convinced herself that he probably wouldn't recognize her anyway and that seemed to ease her nerves enough to push her way through the threshold.

The owner of the blue eyes smiled warmly at her and she uncharacteristically returned the gesture politely. She tried to quickly walk passed hoping not to allow him enough time to study her face any further. No such luck. Suddenly she heard his voice break the silence in the otherwise lifeless room.

"Katniss?" She cringed internally at the exclamation. "Katniss! Is that you?" The sound of his voice was soon followed by the sound of his footsteps behind her. She turned to face him, feeling obligated to do so. "Hi..." She squeaked out, her voice betraying her by cracking, she coughed quietly trying to cover up the sound. "Hi Peeta." She tried to recover from her first attempt.

"I thought that was you, I'd know that braid anywhere." He chuckled softly to himself, reaching out to touch the hair gently with his fingers. She tried her best not to pull away in shock at his action. He stared back at her for a moment, smiling expectantly. "Um…Why don't you sit with me and we can catch up?" He continued the conversation, sensing that she would not.

He body betrayed her as she felt herself nod and her legs carry her to the seat beside his. Damned body! She cursed in her head. Turning slightly in his chair to face her he began the dreaded small talk she hated. What is your major? Are you in residence? How's the family? She played nice and answered all of his questions, and even managed to ask a few of her own.

This was the boy that had practically made her life hell for many years, the fact that she hadn't punched him or yelled at him was practically a miracle. She sensed something softer in him then how she had remembered, but she pushed the thought away quickly.

As he continued to speak about random things she found herself lost in his eyes. How were they even that blue? It was unnatural. And his hair? Was it always that nice? And his smile? Since when did look so warm and inviting?

"Katniss?!" She instantly snapped out of her trance, and her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "Um sorry, could you repeat that?" She couldn't believe that of all people she had got lost starring at Peeta; she hated him; didn't she?

He ran his strong hand through his hair, chuckling to himself. "I asked if you wanted to go get lunch after this, if you have nothing going on that is." She suddenly noticed that as she was zoned out most of the seats had filled with students, eager to learn. How had she been so distracted that he had missed that? She once again for the second time that day felt her body betray her and she heard herself say yes. This day was not at all how she had imagined it.

A/N: I know that it's not too exciting yet but I just needed to start somewhere! Lol. Please let me know what you think and if it's something I should build on, also I love writing lemons so that will definitely happen soon enough! Just a warning haha.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Hunger Games or anything associated with it, I'm just writing this for fun.

_A/N: I will give this at least a few more chapters to see how it goes. Hope everyone likes it! Lemons soon, promise!_

What in the hell had possessed her to agree to lunch with him? This was the guy that used to laugh at her in the halls, and pull her chair away when she went to sit down. Oh yeah, that's why. His blue eyes…and his warm contagious smile…and his body. He must work out daily to have muscles like that visible even through the fabric of his black short sleeved shirt.

"Katniss?" She blinked a few times before blushing a furious shade of red at having been caught staring at his chest. She also reprimanded herself for getting distracted again; he's going to think she's an idiot or something. "Yes sorry about that…" She trailed off, trying to avoid eye contact. She moved a couple of fries around on her tray giving her undivided attention to her food. "Are you feeling ok?"

She forced herself to look up and was taken a back by the semblance of real concern in his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, just the whole first day in a new school thing, it's got me distracted." She looked out the window to her right, watching the people walk happily around the buildings. It was clear that the pressure of school had yet to sink in for most people. "Why do you even care?" her eyes shot open, she had seriously meant to just think that. There was something wrong with her, maybe she needed to pay attention in psych and diagnose herself.

"What do you mean?" he leaned his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand; peering at her with the same look of concern she had just seem a minute before. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that." She hoped he would drop it but no such luck. "Well even if you didn't mean to say it, you did, so their must be some truth to it. Tell me, I want to know."

She contemplated for a minute what she should do, but seeing as her mouth and her brain were doing there own thing, she figured what the hell and spoke her mind. "I mean you are being so nice to me right now, and I appreciate it. But… you were so mean to me for a long time, you made high school terrible for me. I thought you hated me, this is all too confusing for me." Feeling suddenly overwhelmed by her confession she stood up from the table and grabbed her bag to leave. "I'm sorry I have to go. Enjoy your food."

She walked away without looking back even as she could hear him calling after her to stay.

She was thankful that she didn't see him for the rest of the day, or even the next. But today was Wednesday and she had Psych. This time though, instead of being her usually early self she showed up with minutes to spare and managed to sneak passed him unnoticed while he was talking.

She listened and even took notes, but for some reason her eyes kept making their way to the back of his head. 'BUZZ' she jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. For a second she was afraid it was Peeta but reminding herself how ridiculous that was as she'd never given him her number.

A sense of relief washed over her and a smiled formed on her lips as she saw the name Gale flash across the screen.

Gale: Hey Catnip! I remembered you saying you were nervous about psych today and I just wanted to check and see how it was going.

She loved how sweet he was. She had told him about everything; seeing Peeta, going to lunch, freaking out. The only thing she left out was how her body had reacted to him.

Katniss: Hey. Its going ok, I was able to sneak in. I really wish you were here with me.

She frowned slightly, missing her best friend. How many weeks until he visits?

Gale: I know, I wish I was there too. I'd kick his ass for you ;)

She stifled her giggle, trying not to draw attention to herself. He was so protective of her, in a brotherly sort of way, and she found it endearing; most of the time anyway.

Gale: Break is over; let me know how it goes. Hang in there.

Putting her phone back into her pocket, just turned her attention back to the teacher; and his distracting blonde hair.

When the teacher dismissed them she suddenly got nervous of exactly how she planned on escaping. Her plan for getting in was as far as she had thought to plan out. Grabbing her stuff quickly, she made her way to towards the door, she was hoping he'd continue talking to the blonde with the fake tits long enough for her to sneaked out unnoticed.

"Katniss! Wait!" She groaned internally, trying to act as though she hadn't heard him. She suddenly felt warm fingers grasp her arm gently and was surprised at the shockwave that traveled through her body. "Katniss,… please." She would have pulled her arm away had it not been for the tone of his voice, it almost cut her to her heart. He moved them to the wall to avoid the stampede of students making their way out of the classroom.

"Look, I think we need to talk. I have a lot of things I want…no need to explain to you." She gulped as she met his stern eyes. "Will you come with me so I can fix this?"

She had doubts as whether or not 'fixing' it was even possible, but she agreed anyway.

After following him in silence for what seemed like forever they had arrived at his apartment door. He opened it for her and she hesitated for a moment, but walked in and he followed her, closing the door behind them.

He gestured for her to take a seat on the couch and she obliged him. Once seated she looked up at him expectantly; crossing her arms across her chest. Her gaze locked with the blue eyes that convinced her to come in the first place.

He joined her on the couch, turning to face her; he reached out to grab her hands in his but thought better of it and pulled back, resting them instead on his own legs. "Ok…here goes."

"First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that I did. I never wanted to hurt you. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth." He could tell that she didn't believe him, this time when he reached his hand out towards her his skin made contact with hers. She felt a tingle shoot through her body again and she cursed herself for coming with him.

"But why…why did you do it?" she could feel moisture threatening to escape from her eyes. Years of Built up frustration towards him was ready to break free. "I…" before he could get even one more word out she was standing, clearly frustrated. "You know what? How about you listen to me instead." She started to pace as her words escalated in volume. "I never did anything to you and you treated me like shit. You made fun of me every chance you got. It seemed to be your mission to make me miserable, and I did absolutely nothing to deserve it. And it's going to take much more then a simple 'I'm sorry' to make up for even a second of what you did to me."

She couldn't hold it back anymore; tears were streaming down her cheeks. He stood up and gripped her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes, to acknowledge his words. "Katniss. Listen to me." He spoke so firmly that she listened. "You are right. There is nothing I can do to ever make up for how I treated you. But I have to tell you that it wasn't that I hated you. That's the complete opposite of why I did it." He gulped and she noticed that he seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"I…I wanted you, I had such strong feelings that I couldn't understand them. And My parents told me that if I wanted to be with you they would cut me off." Her heart sank at his words, she could hear the tremble in his voice and knew he was being honest. Peeta's family owned a large chain of bakeries and were very well off, and it was very well known that she wasn't. The only reason she was in college now was that she had worked her ass off and got enough scholarships and money saved to afford it.

"and now you don't care what they think?" she looked away from his piercing eyes, feeling a lot more timid then she did during her previous rant. "No I don't. I couldn't give a fuck."

He lifted her chin until she was looking him in the eyes once again. He searched them for any sign that she believed him. "Please Katniss, forgive me." His words came out as a whisper. He started to lean in towards her, drawn in by the softness of her lips. Despite herself, Katniss leaned in and kissed him.

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER, I do not own or take credit for Hunger Games or anything associated with it, I'm just writing this for fun.

_A/N: Thank you to all those that reviewed and read my story!_

When their lips met it was like lighting shooting through her, her entire body felt like it was tingling. The reasonable part of her brain was shut off; the part that wanted to scream, 'don't you know who you are kissing'? 'Don't you know what he did to you'? Every thought was pushed aside; all but how amazing this all felt. How she never wanted it to stop.

His lips were soft and warm; she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip gently begging for permission to enter; she eagerly gave it. She had to hold back a moan as his wet tongue found hers for the first time. She had kissed Gale a few times as a child, just to see what it was like, but nothing they had done had ever felt like this.

She was so caught up in the feel of his mouth on hers that it almost startled her as she felt his hands on her sides, pulling her body against his. She could feel his excitement against her hip, straining against the fabric of his pant; and this time she couldn't stop herself from letting out a small sound of pleasure. She felt him smile against her mouth and deepen the kiss. He tangled one of his hands in her soft hair, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

Feeling a rush of courage, she wrapped her own arms around his body, running her nails along his back. Peeta moaned into her mouth and she could almost feel his heart pounding against her chest. She took a second to revel in the feeling of his body under her finger tips. The muscles she had observed earlier were now all the more real. He was firm yet soft and it was intoxicating.

She felt him walk them over to the couch without breaking contact; he sat down, pulling her down gently until she was straddling his lap. As much as she could feel his excitement before, there was no denying it now. It rubbed up against her center and she kissed him hard in response, devouring his lips. Her body unconsciously ground down against him, needing to feel more.

Her hands found there way into his blonde hair, the silky strands tickled her fingers. She felt his hands again, this time his fingers were playing with the hem of her shirt. It wasn't long before she felt his warm fingers make contact with the smooth skin of her stomach inching his way under her shirt.

She pulled back from kissing him to catch her breath. It had grown ragged from their passionate kissing. She sat back slightly, watching him intently as he slowly lifted her shirt up her torso, pausing just below her bra. She placed her hands on top of his and she could see in his eyes that he was worried he had gone too far.

Taking the fabric from him, she lifted the shirt the rest of the way and threw it to the ground. His eyes quickly changed from worried to lust filled as he stared intently at this newly exposed area. She was beautiful. He gently ran his fingers along the bottom edge of her black lace bra, grazing her soft breasts, and he loved watching her body react to his touch. She wanted nothing more then him to be touching her further, she reached behind her back to unhook her bra and expose her milky breasts to his eager hands.

As her fingers felt the fabric, the sudden surge of clarity on the situation hit her like a brick wall. What was she doing? Just a few minutes ago she was furious with him and now she was ready to give everything to him. That thought terrified her. "I..I can't!" She jumped back off of his lap, rushing to grab her shirt and bag. "Katniss!" The panic in his voice was evident as he leapt off of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have rushed it…I.." His voice pleaded with her. "I just can't…I'm not…this is too much." She took one last look at his panicked face and a twinge of guilt shot through her, but it wasn't enough to make her stay. She rushed out of the apartment not looking back, not wanting him to see the tears that had once again filled her eyes and threatened to escape.

All he could do was stare as she left, leaving him upset and ashamed. He didn't intend to kiss her, it just happened so suddenly. BUZZ! He jumped slightly at the sound of something vibrating against the wood floor. His eyes searched for what had caused the sound. It landed on a black cell phone, it was Katniss' phone.

_Please review, I want your input! __ Thanks!_


End file.
